


Of Mangoes and Torn up Boxes

by Amity_GazettE



Category: Dir en grey, MUCC
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amity_GazettE/pseuds/Amity_GazettE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru gets everyone a mouse (except Die, because Die is too awesome) but somehow they've escaped. And all Kyo wanted was peace and quiet, but Yukke's mango munching didn't help that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mangoes and Torn up Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> Ne... First fanfic I've actually finished and posting...  
> Sorry for out of characterness!  
> I'm sure there's errors, but I'll get to them later.... *tear

Laying on a large brown couch, lay a small black cat. He wore a small red collar with the name Kyo inscribed in it.  
The house was quiet, as the three owners of the small black cat were off running errands, at work, at a girls house, Kyo could care less. He enjoyed the large house empty of other living things. It meant alone time, no one bugging him, and most importantly, the quiet time meant sleep.  
The birds outside were singing, the dog was barking at them… But Kyo could hardly bring himself to get annoyed, the walls of the large house blocked out the noise for the most part.  
Kyo looked around lazily, contemplating on whether he should go lie on his owner, Shinya’s bed, or go steal the dog’s food since he was outside anyway. And that’s when he heard it. Munching. It wasn’t even quiet, it was loud! Kyo jumped down from the couch, now annoyed. Who could possibly be in the house and make that loud of chewing? Toshiya wasn’t there, so it made no sense to Kyo.  
As he made his way closer to the kitchen, the irritating crunching only grew. Kyo gave a deep growl as he rounded the corner of the kitchen. But he didn’t see anything… but boy did he hear it. Even with being partially deaf, he heard it clear as day.   
It was only when he took another step forward did the chomping stop. Kyo frowned. Whatever it was, he was not leaving until he knew it wouldn’t start back up. “Who’s there?!” Kyo hissed.  
His only reply was a startled squeak and a mouse running passed him and diving into a hole in the wall.  
“Oh no you don’t!” Kyo growled, pouncing against the wall and shoving his paw into the hole.  
“Oh! Is the kitty angry? Does kitty-san need his catnip?” An awfully low voice purred out,  
That, Kyo thought, was not the same mouse. So there was more than one. And they were living… in his house! For how long?  
Kyo turned to see what the mouse had been eating. Only to see another mouse, which was smaller than the last, curled up and taking a nap next to a mango.  
“Tatsurou, what if he eats my mango?” The small mouse squeaked inside the wall. Kyo glared at said wall.  
“What if one, that was never your mango, and two, I eat your little mouse friend?” Kyo hissed, trying to grab the mice out of the wall.  
“Tatsu, he just said he’d eat Miya!” The mouse practically wailed. Kyo was about to smirk in satisfaction, until he heard loud laughter coming out of the wall.  
Oh how that infuriated Kyo. He started growling, turning his attention to the sleeping mouse. Oh, they thought it was funny? Kyo was going to teach him something; that Kyo doesn’t kid around, oh no. With that, he pounced on top of the sleeping mouse, earning a loud and high pitched shriek, and the a hard slap in his face.  
“What the hell, jerk!” The tiny mouse yelled. Kyo could only stare in shock. He wasn’t ready for that high of a scream, let alone being slapped like his owner Kaoru after a bad break-up with his last girlfriend.  
Kyo quickly shook his head and grabbed the mouse by his tail, “Listen closely little--”  
“Don’t call me little!”  
“Whatever, mouse!”  
“Let me go!” The mouse yelled, squirming around as he tried to get out of Kyo’s grip.  
“Food doesn’t talk!” Kyo snapped, grabbing Miya by his body this time.  
Miya glared at Kyo and smacked him again. Kyo glared back, “Stop hitting me!”  
“Then let go of me, and show some manners.” Miya raised his chin up.  
Kyo just continued glaring until finally he placed Miya back down. Soon laughter was roaring from the wall and Kyo started growling again.  
“You can eat them instead, Tatsu would taste a little more pleasing though.” Miya muttered, earning a shout of “Hey!” From Tatsurou, and a look of slight shock from Kyo.  
“You’re not supposed to hand out your friends as dinner,” Kyo slowly said, looking at Miya a little longer.  
Miya just shrugged, and ran off to a different area of the house. Kyo just stared after, utterly confused. First he gets irritating miniature rats eating his mangos, then gets slapped, twice, and now he’s feeling lonely all of a sudden. Kyo shook his head again, starting to get irritated with himself. Well there goes a perfectly nice day.  
Not even a few minutes passed and his owners were home, walking in, letting Die in, and soon finding the half eaten mango on the floor, and then the hole.  
“Oh my goodness! Kaoru! There’s mice!” Toshiya shrieked and started panicking.  
Kyo merely just sat on the counter, slightly amused as his owner was practically beating the wall with a broom, not even aware of the giant mouse, yes mouse, that was chilling next to his feet.  
“Toshiya, calm down, we have Kyo.” Shinya muttered, petting Kyo’s head.  
“All he does is lounge around all day!” Toshiya hissed, only to start screaming when he spotted the mouse at his foot.  
Kyo started purring and watched as Tatsurou just skipped around Toshiya’s feet like nobody’s business. Two other mice started poking their heads out of the hole and watched, while chaos went on in the middle of the room.  
“Kaoru! Get it away!” Toshiya screamed, jumping onto the counter and knocking a basket of mangos onto the floor.  
Kyo watched as one of the two mice in the wall ran out and went straight for the mangos, while the other was snickering. The moment Kyo spotted Miya running out of the hole to drag Tatsurou and the other mouse back in though, Kyo jumped down from the counter and grabbed Miya by the scruff of his neck and ran off. This only made Toshiya scream louder about needing an exterminator, while Kaoru muttering something about having a surprise for everyone but them getting out.  
It was almost half an hour later that everyone had calmed down, and Kaoru somehow rounding up three of the four mice and putting them all in a chewed up box. Kyo still had Miya, and was currently laying on him so that he couldn’t hit or run away. Toshiya was sitting on the couch, feet up and knees to his chest as he glared at the box in Kaoru’s lap. Shinya was just sitting expectantly while scratching Die behind his ears.  
“So, I told everyone earlier today that I was getting everyone a surprise,” Kaoru began, setting the box gently on the table, “and there was a sale at the pet store. And it was buy two for the price of one… and there were only four left…” Kaoru sighed, reaching into the box and pulling one mouse out, which was a brownish red colour, “This one is Satochi, he’s yours,” Kaoru muttered handing Shinya the mouse, which was laughing hysterically as it looked at Toshiya’s horrified face.  
“This one is Yukke, and he’s mine,” Kaoru muttered, placing the blonde mango eating mouse into his lap, then pulling out the giant of a mouse. “This one is yours, Toshiya.” Kaoru grinned holding out the giant black mouse out to Toshiya.  
“I don’t want it,” Toshiya shook his head.  
“Too bad, his name is Tatsurou, and I’ve already set up his cage in your room.” Kaoru replied, letting Tatsurou run to his new owner.  
“Now, where’d the tiny one go?” Kaoru asked, looking around on the floor.  
Kyo gave a half-hearted meow and rolled off of Miya, though Kyo was planning on having a feisty mouse yelling at him, he was only greeted with Miya sleeping. Again.  
“Oh good, Kyo found his present. Now you won’t be lonely when we have to put Die outside during the day.” Kaoru smiled.  
Kyo glared at him. Oh he was going to pay. How dare that human say he had to share his alone time! But the glaring didn’t last that long when the small dark brown, almost black, mouse crawled under his chin and curled up, going back to his nap.  
“You won this round mouse.” Kyo grumbled, resting his head on the rest of Miya’s body.  
“Hush up cat.” Miya muttered under his breath.


End file.
